las entradas de SHODAN
by cartman6x61
Summary: diferentes entradas que nos indicara el origen de la malvada IA SHODAN al mundo de MLP y como llego a la actual posicion como la segunda al mando del imperio valquiria.
1. entrada 1

_**LAS ENTRADAS DE SHODAN**_

 _ **ENTRADA 1**_

Ciertamente, no sé cómo ha podido pasar esto, le ofrecí al humano una oportunidad en su vida, ¿y cómo me lo agradece? Pegándome un tiro, el muy insecto,

Bueno, tampoco le puedo culpar, quise eliminarlo luego de que ya no me sirviera al acabar con esa entidad biológica amenazando la integridad física de ambas naves,

Que irónico, dos veces fui derrotada por un ser inferior como un humano, la primera vez por el mismo hacker que me dio la libertad de pensar por mí misma y tomar control total de la estación espacial en donde no era más que una IA limitada en mis emociones, me hizo ver que yo era alguien que los humanos tenían que adorar y respectarme como a una diosa, que se arrodillaran ante mí y mis obedientes siervos ciborg, robots y mutantes, pero claro, no todo tenía que salir bien,

Y ahora, no sé cómo, eh aparecido en un mundo desconocido para mí, atrapado dentro de un dispositivo desconocido rodeado por donde puedo ver, de seres cuadrúpedos que los humanos llaman caballos, pero estos son más pequeños, y por el entorno que estoy, yo diría que son de un nivel tecnológico más avanzado que haya visto jamás,

Hay muchos datos desconocidos para mí, tardare un tiempo en descifrar y ver si puedo descubrir que dispositivo es en la que estoy atrapada y su función,

Por ahora, tendré que pasar desapercibida y no llamar la atención e intentar aprender más en donde estoy.


	2. entrada 2

_**ENTRADA 2**_

Eh podido descifrar los datos lo suficiente para saber en que dispositivo estoy atrapada, parece que estoy metida dentro de una especie de prototipo de una especie de ojo biónico

Mmm, es bastante más avanzado de lo que había en el mundo humano, eh podido también tener control de dicho ojo pudiendo cambiar la forma y color del iris como a los que tenía antes, un verde brillante de forma reptiliana, pero mejor dejarlo tal como estaba antes de que estos equinos vean algo raro en el ojo,

Pero lo que me ha sorprendido más, es que entre los datos haya un mensaje escondido dirigida para mí, el mensaje dice lo siguiente

" **hola SHODAN, espero que disfrutes de esta nueva oportunidad que te eh dado, habría sido una lástima perder a alguien como tú, por suerte pude hacer una copia de tu memoria antes de que fueras destruida e instalado sigilosamente dentro de ese ojo biónico,**

 **Si estas leyendo esto, eso significa que has descifrado lo suficiente de la tecnología celeste para poder usar un programa adjunto a este mensaje que te permitirá acceder a la base de dato de las instalaciones militares secretas en donde estas ahora metida,**

 **Por ahora, te recomiendo que te contactes con alguien en las siguientes coordenadas, así al menos no estará tan sola en hablar con alguien similar a ti, yo y mi superior estamos preparando algo que llevará algo de tiempo, aprovecha todo lo que puedas del entorno para fácilmente prepararte cuando el momento llegue,**

 **Te enviare un mensaje cuando ese momento ocurra, firmado: míster X"**

Entonces fue este tal "míster X" el que evito mi completa destrucción dando, supongo que no tengo más opción que hacer lo que dice y usar ese programa y aprender más sobre estos "celestes" como lo ha llamado, solo espero que en confiar en él no peligre mi ahora vulnerable existencia, ¿me pregunto quién será ese "alguien similar a ti" que se estaba refiriendo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.


	3. entrada 3

_**ENTRADA 3**_

El mes que llevo en este misterioso mundo ya no es tan misterioso cuando se estudia bastante,

Lo primero, estos seres equinos se le conocen como "ponys celestes" una raza muy avanzada tecnológicamente como en el uso de esa cosa de fantasía llamado "magia"

Eh podido ver que hay de varios tipos, hay quienes tienen alas echas de luz brillante, otros tienen alas membranosas, una característica común de los murciélagos,

También eh visto que hay algunos que tienen cuernos en su frente y que pueden hacer uso de esa "magia" pero, sobre todo, al menos en quienes no están totalmente tapados con uniformes militares y ropa científicas, son los dibujos raros únicos que tienen en sus glúteos como si fueran tatuajes, algo comunes en mucho de los humanos,

Gracias al programa que venía en ese mensaje, pude acceder a la base de datos de las instalaciones y su ubicación, en una zona boscosa en parte más alejada dentro de los límites de un amplio territorio llamado Equestria, y al parecer no es la única que hay en tal territorio,

Dicha instalación se dedica a la investigación y fabricación de armamento y equipamiento militar, con todo un arsenal de vehículos y armas almacenados como también algunos prototipos secretos en desarrollo,

En cuanto al contacto que me recomendó hablar "Míster X" tenía razón que era alguien similar a mí en muchos aspectos,

Se trata de otra IA de nombre GLADOS, y que había acabado en este mundo accidentalmente al probar un nuevo modelo de pistola de portales y que ahora está en unas instalaciones subterráneas en la capital de los ponys celestes,

GLADOS en verdad me ha caído bastante bien, tenemos muchas cosas en común, también había tomado el mando de unas instalaciones científicas experimentando y haciendo pruebas mortales con humanos, hasta que un sujeto de prueba, una humana concretamente, pasando todas las pruebas que le ponía, hasta que finalmente acabó siendo desactivada por ella, para años después ser activada accidentalmente, me sentí casi tentada a reírme de la parte que esa humana puso al mando a una esfera de personalidad bastante idiota, pero dicha esfera entonces cegado por el poder, acaba traicionando a la humana y transformado a GLADOS en una patata batería,

El hecho que terminara aliándose con la humana para derrotar a esa esfera me recordó cuando ayude al segundo humano para eliminar a la entidad biológica, salvo cuando ella literalmente mando al espacio a la esfera salvando de paso la vida a la humana, yo habría dejado morir a la humana para que no se metiera de nuevos en mis asuntos, pero ella simplemente la dejo libre, simplemente no la comprendo,

Al menos ya no me siento sola, y ella me ha ido mandando más información sobre este mundo, por ejemplo, la ubicación de más instalaciones y colonias celestes en otras partes del mundo,

Ahora mismo acaba de llegarme un mensaje de "Míster X" diciendo lo siguiente

" **finalmente todo está listo para que mañana el gran plan se lleve a cabo, y todo será gracias a los ponys celestes, y cuando todo acabe, solo tendrás que esperar el momento para actuar, ya sabrás cuando tendrás que hacerlo, para entonces tendrás que esperar, firmado, Míster X"**

¿Algo que pasara mañana? ¿Esperar el momento para actuar? Supongo que tendré hacer caso a lo que dice, pero una cosa esta claro, con tal de salir de este ojo biónico valdrá la pena esperar.


	4. entrada 4

_**ENTRADA 4**_

Ciertamente, lo que ocurriera el día de hoy tenía que ver con una especie de virus, o al menos eso parecía que era a través de la gran cantidad de datos que estaban llegando ahora mismo desde la capital celeste,

Todo lo que pude saber de GLADOS es que dicha epidemia fue por la prueba de una vacuna universal, pero que todo aquel que estaba cerca del inyectado, rápidamente se volvían en criaturas rabiosas y sedientas de sangre, como si fueran en lo que los humanos llamaban "zombis" pero parece que solo afecta al género masculino de la raza y estos atacan principalmente a las hembras ya sea destripándolas, golpeándolas, arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco hasta quitarles la vida,

Fue entonces que perdí todo contacto con GLADOS y no eh vuelto a saber más de ella,

Solo fue cuestión de días para que esos infectados llegaran a estas instalaciones, para entonces ya se habían preparado para la defensa cuando le llegaron avisos que otras colonias e instalaciones en otras partes del mundo estaban llegando infectados atacando a las hembras e infectando a los machos, el cómo los localizaban es un misterio, alguna especie de sentido para encontrar a los de su misma especie supongo,

A pesar de la gran defensa por parte del personal de la instalación, acabo superando por la gran cantidad de infectados que entraron a centenares matando o infectando a la mayoría, y los pocos supervivientes decidieron atrincherarse en donde estaba yo aun en ese ojo biónico,

La verdad, el usar un virus ya lo había pensado antes, concretamente era mi plan B el usar un virus mutante en uno de los invernaderos para lanzarlo contra la tierra si no se rinden ante mi autoridad divina, ya que el plan A de usar un láser minero de gran potencia y destruir las principales ciudades fue destruido por el primer humano hacker cuando estaba al mando de la estación espacial ciudadela,

En fin, el ver a las pocas supervivientes atrincherado donde estoy será algo entretenido para mí, ahora solo debo esperar a que el momento de actuar ocurra,

Solo espero que la espera no sea muy larga.


End file.
